Danganronpa: Silver Bullet
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Based on the Stephen King film. Makoti Naegi is an ordinary boy with an ordinary family and living an ordinary life, but would one day suffer a misfortune yet remained optimistic and tries to move on. Along with Komaru, Makoto's ordinary life is disrupted as a series of serial killings gripped his neighborhood. Makoti believe that a werewolf is behind this but no one believe him.
1. Bloody Prologue

_**Danganronpa: Silver Bullet**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
_**Silver Bullet **_is owned by Stephen King and Paramount Pictures

* * *

Hello, and welcome to another experimental Danganronpa fanfic. A new idea popped into my head and this made me decide to come up with a new story using the Danganronpa series as a medium, and this one is also a horror-themed fic, and is based on another novel-turned film by Stephen King.

Having researched on the films that King is involved, I saw the title of Silver Bullet, and after reading the synopsis, I downloaded the movie, which starred the late Corey Haim, and after watching it, it gave me inspiration to make a Danganronpa version of Silver Bullet.

Like my ongoing fic, Danganronpa: Firestarter, this fic will feature the Naegi siblings – Makoto and Komaru – as the main characters, and like my ongoing other fic, this will be A

U, so there will be changes from the usual Danganronpa tropes.

Since this is a horror-type fic, expect a some wanton violence and gore…but also some drama and a pinch of adventure. Expect a different role Makoto would play, which I believe might make this story interesting.

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 1: Chimamire no purorōgu**_

**Japan**.

The country that is located within East Asia, quite near different Asian countries such as China, Taiwan, Korea, India, and the Philippines, is seen and that country is ruled by the Diet, and are handled by the Emperor and the Prime Minister. After Japan's surrender at the end of World War II, the country began to change for the better, and for several decades Japan vastly improved, mostly in the technological department yet their culture and values remained the same, as most Japanese citizens remained hospitable to visitors, residents and tourists alike.

It was then that the scene shifts to the Honshu prefecture, which it zoomed towards a particular area, which is Tokyo, which is the main capital of Japan, and is one of the 47 prefectures of Japan. It served as the Japanese capital since 1869. As of now, the Greater Tokyo Area ranked as the most populous metropolitan area in the world. The urban area houses the seat of the Emperor of Japan, of the Japanese government and of the National Diet. Tokyo forms part of the Kantō region on the southeastern side of Japan's main island, Honshu, and includes the Izu Islands and Ogasawara Islands.

Tokyo is a major international finance center; it houses the headquarters of several of the world's largest investment banks and insurance companies, and serves as a hub for Japan's transportation, publishing, electronics and broadcasting industries. During the centralized growth of Japan's economy following World War II, many large firms moved their headquarters from cities such as Osaka (the historical commercial capital) to Tokyo, in an attempt to take advantage of better access to the government. This trend has begun to slow due to ongoing population growth in Tokyo and the high cost of living there.

The scene shows that another limousine is passing by and its passengers stared at something, which zoomed further and you can see that the scene shows that the place being shown is Tokyo, which is bustling with people who are walking the busy streets, some riding vehicles, and others riding on bicycles. There are several types of people seen on the streets; adults, children, and even infants being carried by their parents. Businessmen, businesswomen, students, policemen, all kinds of persons are seen, and they were doing their usual activities as if they do not mind it.

Shops are open and the merchants are selling their merchandise and are enticing people to buy them in hopes of earning money. It was a typical day and it seems that people today are lively and felt that their lives are full of blessings and couldn't ask for anything more, as some are happy with stable jobs, students studying in the best schools, and more, and some even chatted with one another feeling that today is a good day.

"Hey there..."

"Today's a good day..."

"Ah...life is so good..."

"Let's have lunch...?"

"Will you be my girlfriend...?"

"Let's get married..."

"Stop right there!"

"EEEP! COPS!"

The scene later shifts to a certain area, where business is thriving the area is frequently being besieged by customers which are a mix of adults and teenagers, and they appeared to be avid collectors, as they are looking and buying second-hand items which are technological in nature, and their reasons for patronizing the said shops are purely economical in nature - cheaper prices and practicality. You can see several shops selling HOT items for cheaper prices, such as smartphones, android tablets and even laptops, and despite being second-hand items, they appeared to be in good working conditions, and some of the customers are willing to buy them as long as their desired items are working fine as well as to save money for budgetary reasons, and the merchants are using subtle means in enticing passing customers.

"Hello...please by our items..."

"They are cheaper..."

"...they are in good working condition..."

"You can try them if you like..."

"I promise you will like them..."

"I promise you will get your money's worth..."

"Here are the items on our display..."

"Pick the one you like..."

The area in question turns out to be Akihabara, and the area is thriving and many merchants set up shops to attract passing customers and entice them to buy their products by showing the items and offered cheaper prices while assuring them that the items are in good working condition, and their marketing strategy worked as some passing customers were intrigued after hearing that so e gadgets are being sold in cheaper prices, and they began asking the merchants what itens do they sell, and the merchants showed to the customers the items they are selling, ranging from smartphones to android tablets and even laptops.

Then the scene shifts to another nearby shop, where a merchant is also selling second-hand items, but unlike the other shops, this merchant is selling something else and is catering avid collectors, and the scene shifts inside the shop where you can see the items being sold, which turn out to be classic console units and games, all being displayed on the shelves, and one by one you can see the following consoles being on display, which are:

\- Nintendo Famicom

\- Super Famicom

\- Sega Mega Drive

\- Game Boy Color

\- Game Boy Advance

\- Neo Geo

\- Sony Playstation

\- Sega Saturn

\- Nintendo 64

In a matter of minutes customers passed by the shop, and most of them are avid collectors and fans of video games, and they were immediately intrigued by the items on display and they looked at the items, as some appeared to be unaware that such classical consoles actually existed, and they began asking the merchants if those consoles and its games are really something to be owned, which the merchant nodded and assured to them that the classic games are RARE, and are fun to play with, saying that even with popular games today that are released on current consoles such as the Sony Playstation 4, the Microsoft X-Box One and the Nintendo Wii, the consoles on display are even COOLER due to its nostalgia factor.

"Are they really cool compared to today's consoles?"

"Yes...they are cool..."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, sir...they are the very first games...and they are the popular ones in its heydays...and they are RARE to find..."

"Hmm..."

"Would you like to try them...?"

"..."

"I promise you will not regret it..."

After trying them, the customer is impressed and sai8d that he is going to purchase the said item, and after he got what he wanted, paid the merchant and left, as his five-year old boy, who is accompanying him, is jumping for joy as he got something to play with, and by then the other customers were awed in seeing that the merchant had sold two popular classic console to an adult and his child, and they began asking the merchant for opinion on which console is the best besides the Super Famicom, and merchant began to show out the other consoles and offered to show its power and the number of games that are available, and after seeing them, the customers lined up and brought out their money and ordered their desired consoles and its games.

"I want the Sega Mega Drive!"

"The Neo Geo!"

"Give me the Nintendo 64!"

"I want the Game Boy Advance!"

"I want the Nintendo Famicom!"

"I want all of it!"

"Everyone...calm down...for a line and I will accommodate you all..."

"Hurry up, then!"

-x-

In the months that passed, Tokyo was among the areas that experienced a happy and peaceful life, but suddenly it became a hot topic within the news and social media, due to the sudden rise of killings, which occur at nightfall and this has happened in the last six months, and according to the news and information, most of the victims were killed through:

Disembowelment

Severe bite wounds

Worsening matters is that the police were unable to find the culprit and no clues were found, which caused the residents to panic and began to pressure their relatives to come home early after school and work, as rumors spread that a SLASHER using tools to make it appear that an animal did this and caused quite a hysteria around the neighborhood.

"A slasher is out there!"

"He's elusive!"

"It's just like the movie SCREAM!"

"I don't want to die!"

"I won't be victimized!"

"I'm arming myself!"

"What are the police doing?"

"They're unreliable!"

Several police cars were making rounds and traveled from one neighborhood to another, checking on the residents and asking if they find anything suspicious, and after that they went to the next neighborhood to check on things, and so far the cops find nothing suspicious and felt that this was a waste of time.

The two cops sighed as they wondered what kind of SICKO would cause a panic within the neighborhood and the kind of modus operandi in killing its victim, and that there were no eyewitnesses around and no clues to establish a lead that might help in identifying the suspect.

They felt that they might be facing a mental patient doing random things just to put the cops and people on the defensive.

"Geez…"

"At this time of the year…this is tedious."

"What kind of person are we facing? I never encountered anything like this."

"Must be a new tactic…killing the victim…then used a murder weapon and tool to make it appear that an animal did this…"

"Sure is a clever tactic…"

"I'm betting we're facing a psychopath. That's the only answer. We better step up to it and if we see him/her…we shoot it down. We can explain it."

"Sounds good to me."

"Yeah."

As the police car left for the next town, you can see that many residents are closing their doors early in fear of being victimized by this mysterious serial killer, and you can see that some are barring the doors and windows and told their relatives to keep the doors to their rooms locked and use their cellphones to call in case the serial killer is outside their room.

"Be home by 20:00…and I mean it."

"We're establishing a curfew. It's for your own safety."

"Forget about dates or hanging out with friends. There's a killer out there and the police are trying to catch him."

"Don't be disobedient. When we say come home early…we mean it."

"And don't travel alone."

"We can't rely on the police anymore."

"Please do as you are told."

"We mean it."

The same can be said to other residents, and yet some of the owners' wives questioned if arming themselves is a good idea, saying that they might be arrested for crimes, ranging from physical injuries to homicide, but the husbands reasoned that they are only doing self-defense measures due to the serial killings and that there might be a possibility that their homes might be targeted and assured their wives that everything is justifiable.

"Don't worry."

"We got it under control."

"We're just defending ourselves."

"The killer is armed…so we should too."

"We can say it's self-defense. After all…we are protecting ourselves."

"So don't worry…"

"We are protecting our homes and our family."

"And we are doing the right thing."

-x-

One night, the scene shifts at a suburban area within Tokyo, and you can see a couple are walking by, ignoring the fact that the time now is 00:23, several minutes after midnight. The couple is either ignorant of the fact about the spate of serial killings or are just bold, believing that the streets are still safe, and they continued to walk by, seemingly unmindful of how empty the area they are in.

The couple, identified as **Ruruka Ando** and **Sonosuke Izayoi**, are walking rather slowly, in which she is confident that no one would dare target her and her boyfriend due to Izayoi being armed with bladed weapons hidden underneath his trench coat.

"A lovely night. Right, Yoi-chan?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure that this sicko would think twice before daring to attack us."

"Yeah…I'm armed to the teeth…and the attacker will soon regret his actions."

"That's my Yoi-chan…want a candy?"

"Sure."

"Here…"

"Delicious."

As the two continued their walk, they did not noticed that a PAIR OF EYES is seen nearby, and is eyeing straight for Ando, and began to stalk its way, stealthily following the two targets. As Ando is clinging romantically, she noticed that Izayoi stopped, and is looking serious, and she asked him what is wrong, and he whispered to her to go ahead.

Ando asked why, and he whispered to her saying that the serial killer is nearby, which caused her to feel a bit of apprehension, and there he told her to go ahead, and assured to her that he will meet her once he took care of the unidentified serial killer.

"Go ahead, Ruruka."

"Eh?"

"I have a feeling that the killer is no pushover."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go ahead. I will deal with the attacker…and after that I'll meet up with you."

"Yoi-chan…"

"It's okay."

"…"

Feeling nervous and scared, she nodded as she walked ahead of him, and as Izayoi glanced at a thick bush, he took out a large dart and threw it straight, just as the unseen stalker jumped out of the bush. Ando saw it and stared wide-eyed at what she saw, which made her fearful, and Izayoi screamed at Ando to run and get help.

Ando appeared hesitant but Izayoi urged her to go and get help, and promised that he will catch up with her soon.

"Go, Ruruka!"

"…"

"Go and get help! I'll deal with this one!"

"But…but…"

"Leave it to me!"

"Yoi-chan…"

"Go!"

"…"

Ando was compelled to do as told as she ran off, and went straight, where she ran for about four minutes, but to her dismay, all she saw along the way are houses, realizing that the residential area she is in is somewhat wide, and there is not a single police outpost found, and she is starting to panic as she finds herself alone on the streets.

After a minute she is now at a park, where it is also devoid of people. Ando nervously looked around, wondering if Izayoi is okay, as she recalled about seeing the attacker, and wondered if that is the serial killer, and believed that the killer is wearing a cosplay, and she slowly regained her confidence, realizing that Izayoi is skilled in using bladed weapons.

"_Wait…why am I scared? It's Yoi-chan we're talking about. He's good with bladed weapons. I'm pretty sure that he will make minced meat out of the cosplaying creep…_"

As Ando turned around, she saw the attacker, and having seen the attacker up close, she realized that the attacker is not wearing a cosplay, and saw that its mouth is covered with blood, which also has fangs; and saw the attacker's hands, where it has ACTUAL CLAWS, also covered in blood.

Ando is now trembling in fear as she realized that Izayoi has been killed, and she staggered back in fear, but the attacker, who appeared to be an _anthropomorphic, human-like wolf_, charged forward and grabbed Ando and held her in a bear hug and began to bite away on her throat.

Ando screamed as she is slowly being decapitated as blood spilled to the ground while the flesh and tissues on her neck are being tore away, as the attacker bite and bite, tearing away the muscles, and Ando is losing blood faster.

"AAAAIIEEE!"

"…"

"AAAAIIEEE!"

"…"

"AAAAIIEEE!"

"…"

"AAAAIIEEE!"

"…"

About 75 seconds later, the attacker left, and Ando's corpse is sprawled at the ground, her head nearly severed from her body, the severed muscles and tissues are exposed and her body is bathed in a pool of her own blood.

The scene shifts a bit back where you can see Izayoi's corpse, also suffered the same fate as Ando, as his head is nearly severed from his torso, his upper body is shown to suffer damage, where his vital organs were torn away and his bladed weapons sprawled on the ground.

It will be six hours later before their corpses will be discovered, and this would no doubt cause more panic for the citizens within the neighborhood.

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and though the Naegi siblings did not appear here, they will appear in the next chapter, as I am building up the story. Have patience, our favorite Luckster and his younger sister will make their debut.

To make up for it, I put two Danganronpa 3 characters here to act as SACRIFICIAL VICTIMS to the attacker, which by now you know what kind of attacker this attacker is.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The Naegi siblings make their appearance, and you will get to see their origin story…

The town that the Naegi siblings live in is undergoing a panic attack after Izayoi and Ando's corpses are found. Things will escalate as another victim is claimed…

See you in mid-October…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	2. Bloody Start

_**Danganronpa: Silver Bullet**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
_**Silver Bullet **_is owned by Stephen King and Paramount Pictures

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the main characters are finally introduced, and what role they would play here.

But first, an aftermath from last chapter…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 2: Chimamire no sutāto**_

Six hours later, it was morning, where residents would wake up and start their morning and do their usual activities, such as jogging, walking around, water the plants, deliver newspapers, going to school and work, among other things common to man.

However, their usual morning routine would be disrupted once some of the people pass by a street and then at the park, where Izayoi and Ando's corpses are discovered, and this would send them into a panic seeing the gruesome sight and many would scream and scrambled to call for the police fearing that the killer might still be around the area.

"EEEEKKKK!"

"KKKYYYAAAHHH!"

"NOT AGAIN!"

"THE KILLER HAS STRUCK ONCE MORE!"

"SOMEONE HELP!"

"CALL THE POLICE!"

"POLICE! POLICE!"

"CALL THE ARMY!"

Soon the police arrived and surveyed the two scenes where Izayoi and Ando's corpses are found, and as the police try to keep the crowd back, many began to berate the cops for their seemingly inaction towards the case, saying that more victims are being piled up and urged them to do something about it as they are now fearing that they might become the next victim.

As the police captain assured that they are doing everything they could, one of the residents said that a MONSTER might be hiding somewhere here, but the police captain refused to believe in such thing and said that the police will bring down the serial maniac to justice, but another resident said that it can't be just a maniac given how Ando's corpse showed that her head is nearly detached from her body and that Izayoi's corpse has scratch marks.

The police captain said that the killer probably used a hacksaw to confuse investigators and said that they will release a statement soon, but the other residents did not take it lightly and said that the police should do something about it.

"THAT'S ALL YOU'RE GONNA SAY?"

"A HACKSAW? ARE YOU DUMB?"

"LOOK…THE BODY HAS SCRATCHES AND EVEN BITE MARKS! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT A HACKSAW IS USED?"

"ARE YOU FOOLING US?"

"We tell you that something is out there and I doubt it's a serial pervert!"

"ARE YOU THAT LAZY?"

"YOU OUGHT TO BE FIRED!"

"DO YOUR DAMN JOB!"

As the crowd are starting to get restless, the other policeman went to his car and radioed for assistance, stating that a riot is about to take place, and requested for SWAT to assist them. The other policeman is surprised and asked why summon the SWAT, and the other policeman said it is needed to quell off the possible riot, but the cop said that these are only ordinary residents.

But the other cop said that someone needs to keep the masses in their places and will not tolerate such criticism over something like dead bodies, and he feels that the SWAT will just send these idiot residents away.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"Calling the SWAT?"

"Yep."

"Come on…the SWAT are…"

"Someone needs to keep these damn crowds out…and the SWAT will deal with them."

"For real?"

"Yep."

Soon the SWAT team came and ordered the crowd to disperse and let the police handle the mater, but the residents refused and demanded to know how will the police put a stop to the killings as the killer himself hasn't been caught and continued his killing spree on every night.

They also complained that the police captain insisted it was a serial pervert yet the bodies found showed signs of bites and scratches, suggesting that it may be a wild animal of sorts.

"Listen to us!"

"We know what the bodies show!"

"It was probably a wild animal!"

"It can't be a person!"

"Do something about it!"

"Those cops are useless!"

"Do your job and investigate!"

"Yeah!"

The SWAT members ignored the crowd and uses tear gas to disperse them, and the crowd are forced to retreat, and the SWAT members made sure that the police are doing their job uninterrupted.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts to a neighborhood where it was relatively peaceful, and the scene shifts toward a one-story house where a family of four are shown, two adults and two children, a boy aged 15 and a girl aged 12. The scene zoomed inside where the family of four are seen gathered together to have lunch, and this family is identified as the Naegi family, consisting of the Naegi parents and the two children, identified as Makoto and Komaru.

You can see that the Naegi parents are slated to leave today to attend a meeting at another prefecture and advised their children to stay indoors at night, which the two minors nodded and said that they will sleep early every night.

"Yes, mom."

"Yes. mom."

"We'll behave."

"We'll stay out of trouble."

"We won't go out at night."

"You can count on us."

"We'll be careful."

"We promise."

You can see that Makoto is confined to an electric wheelchair, in which he is quite optimistic despite his seemingly handicap, and he is forced to look back to the events that led to his confinement to the wheelchair due to an incident a few months ago.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

Three months ago, the scene shows that Makoto Naegi, lamenting how today was not a lucky day for him. Makoto's life has been nothing but normal up till that point - normal school, normal friends, and a normal family of sorts, as he only has an adopted grandfather supporting him. Despite the recent tragedies in his life, he remained optimistic and not letting it damper his spirits.

He's pretty much the textbook example of a normal teenager as he is in the midst of finding a high school that he intend to enroll at. However, something went wrong on that particular day.

It all started on a clear day after school. Makoto was in a cheery mood thanks to the weather, and he had a feeling that something good might just happen to him. One thought occurred to him - maybe he should take the long way home. He thought about doing something different than usual.

And that was the beginning of his misfortune. Makoto passed by a park, and saw a group of his friends trying to decide who to send to the convenience store in a game of rock-paper-scissors. They invited Makoto to join the game, and although Makoto would've usually refused it (he didn't know more than half of the people anyways), he felt that he might as well do something different in this case as well. Plus - there were about 10 people in the group. He didn't think losing was a big possibility.

Yet he lost on the first round. Everyone except for him put out rock, while he played scissors. His friends were astonished at just how unlucky Makoto was, but sent him off to the convenience store to buy them snacks and drinks regardless.

Ten minutes later, Makoto was struggling with the two heavy bags filled with the stuff he got from the convenience store. He tried to distract himself by thinking of the music show that'll be on TV tonight - featuring a certain former classmate of his. Yet as his mood began to improve, misfortune struck again. Both of the plastic bags tore open at the same time, spilling their contents all across the pavement.

A few minutes passed and Makoto finished collecting all the cans and bags, but wondered for a moment, as he felt like the stuff he managed to gather was less than what he had started out with. He looked around and spotted an old man sitting on the bench. The old man slowly bent down and picked up a can of coffee that rolled to a stop at his feet, opened it up and drank it.

That can of coffee belonged to Makoto - yet the old man said he felt that it was natural to drink it since it ended up right in front of him. Makoto is flabbergasted at this incredulous excuse, and revealed to the old man that he seemed to be having a very unlucky day, complaining that he didn't do anything bad enough to deserve this streak of misfortune.

The old man laughed and told Makoto that he didn't believe in karma at all. He'd seen plenty of evil people be blessed with fortune, and plenty of kind people suffer all sorts of misfortune. In the end, he says, luck isn't something that a man can control, no matter how much talent one has or how hard one works. He suggests for Makoto to just accept things the way they are.

After finishing their conversation, the old man returned the half empty can of coffee back to Makoto and left, yet Makoto noticed that the old man had left his phone on the bench. He called out to the old man, who was already a distance away, but the old man seemed deaf to his calls. Makoto was conflicted - should he just ignore the phone and bring the snacks to the park, or should he leave those snacks and chase after the old man? He eventually decided on the latter, and rushed after the old man.

His calls were once again drowned out - this time by the sound of a bus coming to a stop ahead. The old man immediately took off towards the bus station - Makoto panicked slightly and upped his own pace as well, and managed to hop into the bus after the old man in the nick of time. Makoto found the old man sitting in the back, and just as he was about to head there, his legs wobbled from the intense running and he lost his balance. Just before he crashed to the ground, he instinctively grabbed onto something. He heard the sound of something tearing, and fell to the ground regardless.

Makoto's sole consolation was that he managed to soften his fall somewhat by grabbing onto the mysterious object, but even that turned out to be simply a continuation of his misfortune.

He happened to tear open a bag, from which spilled dozens of precious jewelry. The owner of the bag, someone looking like your average salaryman, immediately took out a knife and demanded everyone to freeze.

That man was named Jutarou Akafuku. He was a man whose life had been blessed with fortune for as long as he was alive. He found himself in several dangerous situations in the past, but he survived all of them thanks to a series of unlikely coincidences and lucky accidents. He believed that luck was his strength - yet he did not want to admit that. In fact, he sought to eliminate all traces of uncertainty and luck-dependent factors in his job - that of a robber.

He works alone, and only takes on jobs that he knows he can fulfill with absolute certainty. And thanks to his careful planning, he had been extremely successful thus far. He was just done robbing a small jewelry shop, and was on his way home, dressed as a salaryman that nobody will think of looking at twice.

It all went smoothly, until he was involved in somebody's misfortune. It was a misfortune powerful enough that he could not overcome even with his unnatural luck.

In the meanwhile, Makoto was experiencing a minor breakdown thanks to the series of incredibly unlucky events. And to think it all started from him taking the long way home - he couldn't even wrap his head around everything. Correctly identifying Makoto as the cause of his recent misfortune, Jutarou decided to take him hostage, and got the driver out of his seat by threatening to slit Makoto's throat if he didn't comply.

Jutarou sat Makoto down in the driver's seat and used him as a hostage. In the meanwhile, he ordered the passengers in the bus to gather the scattered pieces of jewelry for him, promising their safety if they cooperated. However, just as someone finished gathering all the pieces, the old man, who had been faking sleep up till that point, sprang up and tackled Jutarou, pinning him on the ground. The old man was a kendo master.

At that precise instant, one thought ran through Makoto's mind particularly strongly - he must save the old man.

We get a slight hint of Makoto's optimism and willingness to fight, but that was all for naught as the bus suddenly accelerated - Makoto had accidentally shifted the gears and stepped on the gas pedal. The bus lurched forward, throwing both Makoto and the old man off balance. The old man yelled at Makoto to step on the brakes, which Makoto did immediately, putting the bus to an abrupt stop that knocked him off balance once again.

Jutarou attempted to get away, and Makoto accidentally got in Jutarou's path, prompting the man to kick the boy hard, and Makoto fell back towards a sidewalk, where his lower back struck the sidewalk pavement and the impact was hard, causing the boy to lay still as he grimaced in pain, as Jutarou proceeded to ran off.

However, in his haste he failed to notice an oncoming bus from the opposite lane and accidentally collided, which resulted to Jutarou's slow death, and there the passengers from the other bus began to tend to Makoto, and the old man told the other passengers to call an ambulance, as he noted the boy's position.

The other passengers got the gist and they told the others to call an ambulance at once.

"Oh my!"

"The boy!"

"He's badly hurt!"

"Someone call an ambulance!"

"Use my phone!"

"Call 9-1-1!"

"That's for the USA, you idiot!"

"Just shut up!"

A few minutes later an ambulance arrived and carefully placed Makoto onto the stretcher and then loaded inside the ambulance and soon he was at the hospital's emergency room. The doctors then had the boy undergo x-ray to assess the injury and see if it's a serious one.

Several minutes later, Makoto's parents arrived, and waited for an hour before the doctor came out, and told them about the injury that Makoto received, in which the boy is paralyzed from the waist down, which caused the Naegi parents to become shocked at what has befallen their only son.

"What?"

"No…!"

"Our son…paralyzed…?"

"Oh, Makoto!"

"This can't be…why our son?"

"This is too cruel!"

"Makoto is too young to be…"

"Oh dear…"

However the doctor said that there is a possibility that Makoto could walk again as all he needed is to undergo rehabilitation, but for that to happen Makoto needed to wait for at least five months for his back to fully heal, then he will undergo physical therapy to train him to move his legs again.

At the recovery room, Mrs. Naegi went to her son and comforted him, assuring him that he will walk again, and Makoto could only cry silently at the fate he received.

_**-END FLASHBACK-**_

The scene then shows that the Naegi parents are ready to leave, and they told their children to behave and stay out of trouble, which the Naegi children promised that they will behave and not stay out late at night, and they wave at their parents goodbye.

"Yes, mom."

"Yes. mom."

"We'll behave."

"We'll stay out of trouble."

"We won't go out at night."

"You can count on us."

"We'll be careful."

"We promise."

As the Naegi parents left, the two children went back inside their house and prepare on what to do next as they are alone now and wondered what plans they would make to keep them busy, and hoped that everything would be okay.

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and the Naegi siblings have finally appear, and here Makoto is given an origin story on why he is confined to a wheelchair, while Komaru appeared to be mostly intact. Given that the Naegi parents have left, the two teens are pretty much on their own, and are about to spend their vacation having the house to themselves.

The murder from last chapter is shown here, and the residents are getting terrified upon seeing the corpses of Izayoi and Ando, and yet the police seemingly refuse the residents' claims that the attacker may not be a person yet the cops insisted that everything is under control, showing how inept the cops are.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The Naegi siblings make their next appearance, and you will get to see how their lives are quite ordinary…

The town that the Naegi siblings live in is undergoing a panic attack after the mysterious attacker strikes again. Things will escalate further as another victim is claimed…

See you in November…

Reviews are needed…


End file.
